1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of self-contained traveling toothbrush constructions in general and in particular to a dispensing compartment for toothbrushes that dispenses both dental floss and a plurality of toothpicks.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,066,155; 5,676,167; 5,097,852; and 5,044,386, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse self-contained toothbrush construction containing dental floss and at least one U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,028 which shows a toothbrush construction which contains both dental floss and at least one toothpick.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, thy are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical arrangement wherein a separate compartment is removably secured to the end of a self-contained toothbrush such that the dental floss and toothpick dispensing container may be used either in conjunction with the self-contained toothbrush or as an independent entity.
Most individuals have experienced at least one or more instances wherein the use of a self-contained toothbrush would be impractical of not impolite, but a discrete compartment associated with the self-contained toothbrush having a supply of dental floss and toothpicks would be imminently practical.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a long-standing need for a new and improved self-contained toothbrush construction having a detachable compartment that would contain and dispense both dental floss and a supply of toothpicks; and the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.